


I'm in this home all my time

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Polish Leedus Team, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time of the two. A moment in time and in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in this home all my time

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet created for the prompt list I found on Tumblr - The way you said "I love you". Prompt number eleven - "With a Shuddering Gasp". Enjoy!

_A high pitched whine, leaving Andy on a stuttered out exhale and two fistfuls of sheet, bunched up and tugged away from the corners of the mattress... Slow, careful, as if Andy was a porcelain doll ready to shutter with the slightest breeze… Drawing out of him, the sweet friction tensing his muscles and making his lungs burn with not enough oxygen._

Norman looked sharply into Andy’s eyes when two gentle hands slid down the expanse of his back and around his waist, arms wrapping around him securely. And then they pulled him in again, making him fight to keep his position, trying not to move even an inch. It was hard… _he_ was hard, his length still throbbing and pulsing where it rested at the entrance to his lover’s body, the tip barely in.

He had tried to pull out when Andy came, mindful of how sensitive he probably was, yet he couldn’t. Not really, not completely... He just _couldn’t_ leave the safe, intoxicating warmth of his body, the secure embrace of those lean, strong arms hugging his shoulders. And so he stayed inside at first, blissfully rolling his eyes at how amazing it felt to be the only audience to this one, amazing moment.

For Norman, there was nothing more beautiful, not a single thing in the whole world that could be better than Andy in that brief, wonderful second. Lips parted on a small whine, eyes shut in an unconscious display of absolute trust, hands keeping Norman close as if parting with him would shatter Andy completely… He was a true vision in and of himself.

And to be the one to cause that? To be the reason behind every little choked-out sound, every small and almost invisible twitch, every desperate grasp? To be the one to wreck that man so perfectly, so beautifully? It blew Norman’s mind away with the strength of a speeding train.

“Come on” Andy croaked, voice too deep and raspy to be considered anything but sinful, a strange spark in his eyes that filled Norman with even more warmth. Looking down at Andy, feeling his sticky release cooling down on both of their chests, Norman shook his head minutely.  
“You’re…” _still sensitive. Fucked six ways to Sunday. Crazy to even think I could…  
_ “I want you to” Andy licked his lips, letting Norman watch the little dance his perfect tongue did over the soft skin that was raw from kisses and bites.

A gentle pull and a small nudge of Andy’s legs, still wrapped around his waist, were all Norman needed. He caved in, slipping inside of him again, moaning brokenly as he went. And when Andy arched his back and let him slip a bit deeper in, when a soft and stuttered ‘I love you’ shuddered out of him, Norman was done. Just like that, he came, muffling his whine with Andy’s shoulder, body tensing and spasming as he twitched and emptied inside of him. He clung to Andy, desperately pressing his body into him, trembling like a leaf during a hurricane.

And Andy held him, mesmerized by that strange beauty, making small shushing sounds when Norman’s body just wouldn’t stop seizing. It took him a long time to come down, to calm himself for long enough to roll from his position atop of him and to his side, panting as he went. Andy turned, facing him, one hand going to his hair, fingers threading through it. Norman’s eyes closed on instinct as he leaned into the touch.

When he finally opened his eyes again, there was so much undying love in his gaze that Andy didn’t even need Norman’s words to understand. He leaned in for a sweet kiss, feeling strong arms circling around his chest, dragging him closer as if Norman couldn’t go a second of his life without being pressed against the heat of his body. He smiled into the kiss, feeling the one matching it stretch Norman’s lips, too.   
  
_I love you._


End file.
